A Little Snip Here, a Little Snip There. (Press Start: Episode 20)
'''A Little Snip Here, a Little Snip Here '''is the twentieth episode of Press Start. The Episode Sky is sitting on his couch, watching The Walking Dead, or at least something close to it, when his doorbell rings* Sky: Come in, Miles, the door is unlocked! ???: It's not Miles! Sky: The door is STILL unlocked, though. GameTime walks in* GameTime: It's been a while! Sky: Not really, remember when we went into Duck Game? GameTime: Can we just forget about that, that was some weird stuff..... Sky: I can't forget it, that imagery is stuck in my brain, I'd need to bleach my mind. GameTime: I'd rather you drink it. Sky almost punches GameTime, but his doorbell rings again, it's Miles!* Miles: ALOHA AMIGOS! Sky: Those aren't even the same language- Miles: Shut it. Sky: Miles, I've got a surprise for you! Sky reveals a Nintendo Switch to Miles* Miles: FOR ME!?!?!?!?! Sky: No, for me, idiot. Miles: Oh..... Sky: I got a new game....... Miles: Which one? Sky: SNIPPERCLIPS! Miles: Isn't that the game where you violently cut each other into shreds? Sky: Well, uh, er, well.... yes. Miles: Awesome Sky: Let's just go in.... GameTime: Come ya' fricks! They all jump into the game, they are all 2-D and paper* Sky: What the heck....? Miles: I'M A LITTLE PAPER BOY! Sky: That sounds so wrong....... GameTime: Seriously, your just asking for it. Sky sees a note on the ground* Sky: Oh, a note, it says it's important! Gametime spills his water on the note and ruins it* GameTime: Whoops. Sky: YOU ARE SUCKING ALL THE D**** TODAY! GameTime; I can't wait to cut you to pieces. Sky: Actually, we have to catch a firefly first. Miles: A F'ing firefly? Sky (singing): ''You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fe-'' GameTime and Miles: SHUT UP! Sky: I like Owl City, alright? Miles: Let's just catch that firefly. GameTime: Yeah. Sky: This should be easy. Sky catches the firefly, but it escapes his hands* Sky: Dammit...... Miles: Wow, you suck at this. Miles catches the firefly in the net with ease* Sky: Show off............ Miles: Wow, that sucked. GameTime: Kinda anti-climatic . Miles: Yeah. Sky: Alright, let's do another mini-game. Miles: Balloon Burster? GameTime: YEAH, BOI! Sky: Ok...the hell do we do now? Miles: I cut you into a point. Sky: GAH! Miles chases Sky around, finally catching him and cutting him into a point.* Sky: Fine...... @$$..... Sky pops a balloon* Sky: Done. Miles: NOT SO FAST! Miles points to a balloon on the ceiling, it has a handle* Sky: HOW. Miles: Sky, do- Sky: THE. Miles: Ple- Sky: F***. Miles: Ugh. GameTime: You could cut me into a hook. Miles: You sure, it might hurt. Sky: Trust me, it hurts like a b****. Miles cuts GameTime into a hook like shape.* Miles: Alright, now, just pull it down. GameTime: I need your head. Sky: Pervert. GameTime: Not..... like that..... so I can STAND on it and reach the balloon to pull it down. Miles: Whatever. GameTime stands on Miles' head, pulling down the balloon* Sky pops it* Sky: IS THAT IT? Miles: No. Sky: Where's the last one? Miles: On the ceiling. Sky: Ugh....., wait, that one has no handle! GameTime: We need to stand on each other! They all get on top of each other (Jeez, that sounds wrong for multiple reasons..., but they still aren't tall enough* Sky: Ugh, what now? Pixel comes through a portal* Pixel: Hi guys! Miles: Pixel, climb on top and pop this balloon! Pixel: Um...... alright? Pixel climbs on top and pops the balloon* Sky: YES! Miles: So.... can we go home now, this game kinda sucks. Sky: Yeah, let's go. Pixel travels to his house and Sky, Miles, and GameTime go back to Sky's house* Sky: You guys know the drill GameTime: What drill? Sky: Ya' know, the "Get The Hell Out of My House Before I MAKE You Leave" drill. Miles and GameTime run away in fear* Sky: Losers!Category:Press Start Category:TV show episodes Category:Episodes of Press Start Category:2017 Category:March Category:Skylanderlord3 Category:Sky Studios